


it's golden like daylight

by proofinyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/pseuds/proofinyou
Summary: A few years into their relationship, Amanda gets pregnant and processes her feelings, ultimately telling Sonny the news.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	it's golden like daylight

They’ve been together nearly four years when Amanda Rollins finds herself pondering the best way to tell Sonny Carisi that she’s pregnant with his kid.

They hadn’t planned this - not by a long shot. Amanda thought she was done with ultrasounds and changing diapers and losing her mind somewhere between the start of desk duty and the end of maternity leave. Sonny has also consistently maintained that he is beyond content being Papa to only Jesse and Billie, his best girls.

So, no, they weren’t trying - hadn’t talked about the possibility in years, actually - but it doesn’t take her long to pinpoint exactly which night got them here, the recklessness of it all now an amusing anecdote that only they will ever know.

One morning after Sonny has already left for work, dropping off the girls at school on his way, Amanda takes five at-home pregnancy tests - an excessive number, yes, and all definitively positive. As she begins her commute to the precinct, she discards the evidence in the trashcan on their street corner.

She decides to hold off on telling him for a few days; that's enough time for her to process this curveball and schedule a proper doctor’s appointment, even though she could not be more sure - she knows her body, knows how this goes.

The thing is, Sonny has a track record of figuring it out on his own, has always seemingly known her better than she knows herself, but this time she’s determined to surprise him before he even has a clue. Truthfully, she’s feeling excited - already, and so early on - and that excitement is paired with an unfamiliar sense of pride. That part is new and different; she feels strangely good.

—

The perfect moment, she decides, begins the most mundane. They’re in lying in bed late on a Thursday night, freshly showered and wearing old t-shirts from Sonny’s drawer, only a lamp illuminating the space. The window is still open from earlier in the evening, allowing a cool breeze to blow in. An incomplete game of Monopoly Junior sits askew on the floor across the room, with promises made to finish playing tomorrow.

Sonny is propped up against two pillows, scrolling mindlessly on his phone, every once in a while chuckling at something he sees. Amanda is snuggled up under the duvet, cheek to pillow, watching him with heavy eyelids. 

When she reaches over and lazily pokes his bicep, his eyes shift in her direction.

“Hey. I need to tell you something.”

She tries to deliver it casually, but his brow quickly furrows, his expression turning serious with a hint of worry. He quickly sets his phone aside on the nightstand and turns to face her more square on, always giving her one-hundred percent of him.

“Is everything alright?”

She purses her lips, trying to conceal the grin that so desperately wants to break free.

“Sonny, I-“ She pauses, letting a breathy laugh escape. She locks her eyes with his and starts again. “Sonny, I’m pregnant.”

Amanda wishes she could capture his face, his entire essence, in the seconds that follow and keep it with her, bottle it up and hold it close forever. She commits it to memory instead. He is stunned, elated, and overcome all at once.

Slowly pushing away the bedcovers, Sonny sits up and criss-crosses his legs in front of him, his hands finding his temples. 

“Are you kidding me? A baby?”

Amanda nods, biting her bottom lip. She’s beaming. “Babe, we’re having a baby. I took like, five tests the other day.”

He reaches for her hand and she lets him take it, lacing their fingers together. He shakes his head and laughs, tears welling. She finds herself getting weepy, too. Crawling over to her side of the bed, Sonny hovers over her, framing her body with his. He dips his head to kiss her, deliberate and sweet, lingering.

“What are you thinking, Carisi?” She whispers against his mouth when they part, her fingers brushing across his back.

“I’m thinking about how much I love you, and how if you’re happy, I’m happy.” When he kisses her again, they’re both smiling into it. “Also, the girls are going to freak out.”

“God, they really are.” She cups his face with her hands. “We’re about to be outnumbered. Three kids?”

“Three kids.” He nods. “Can’t imagine doing it with anybody else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope it made you smile. The title is from [Daylight](https://open.spotify.com/track/1fzAuUVbzlhZ1lJAx9PtY6?si=ZwEHmk7pSD-Cmci7-vN3PA) by Taylor Swift.


End file.
